As demand for telecommunications services increases, optical fiber services are being extended into more and more areas. Often, it is more cost effective to provide for greater service capacity than current demand warrants. This will allow a telecommunications service provider to quickly and cost-effectively respond to future growth in demand. Optical fiber cables may be extended to a customer's premises prior to that customer actually requesting or needing service. Such cables may be extended to premises adjacent the premises of a current customer, as it may be cost effective to extend both cables at the same time, or the cables may be extended to new building sites in anticipation of the new occupants of those sites requesting fiber optic service.
When cables are extended in anticipation of future service expansion, it is desirable to provide for blocking illumination of the future customers drop cable prior to that customer requesting the service.